<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>and so you sign your soul away by sapphireswimming</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27091468">and so you sign your soul away</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphireswimming/pseuds/sapphireswimming'>sapphireswimming</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Danny Phantom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Gen Work, One Shot, Vengeful Valerie Gray, shady government agencies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 03:14:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>849</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27091468</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphireswimming/pseuds/sapphireswimming</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There's just one last thing for her to take care of before Valerie officially joins the Guys In White</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Valerie Gray &amp; Danny Phantom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>and so you sign your soul away</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/DannyPhantomSG1/gifts">DannyPhantomSG1</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted here: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13723414/1/</p><p>For DannyPhantomSG1</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“And finally,” the agent continued, flipping to the last page and laying it out in front of her, “your signature here and here and here.” He pointed to each line with a slick white pen.</p><p>“Then Agent T, who you met outside, will take you to begin your training at our Eastern Branch.”</p><p>“Hey, hold up,” Valerie said, jerking back to look him in the eye. Or, where his eyes were behind the sunglasses he was wearing even inside the GIW facility.</p><p>Her own white pen stopped millimeters away from touching down on the second line.</p><p>“Hmm?” he questioned mildly.</p><p>“I’m leaving <em>now</em>?”</p><p>“Well,” he checked his watch, “in about twenty minutes, because we the paperwork has to be countersigned and filed first, but yes.”</p><p>Valerie frowned.</p><p>“What is it? Agent K said you were to be fast-tracked to our best training facility. Your training will begin as soon as you arrive. I understood this was what you’d arranged?”</p><p>“No, that’s-” Valerie shook her head. “I mean, I guess it is but… But if I’m leaving like right now, that doesn’t give me a lot of time to see him.”</p><p>The agent raised his eyebrows. “Him? Him <em>who</em>?”</p><p>Valerie stared at him.</p><p>“Phantom,” she said. “I want to see Phantom.”</p><p>“Oh!” he said, reaching up a black-gloved hand to adjust his sunglasses. “I see.”</p><p>Several moments passed in silence. When it became clear that the agent wasn’t going to reply, Valerie’s mouth pressed into a thin line. She twisted the pen around in her fingers and set it down on the table with a sharp <em>clack</em>.</p><p>“Well?” she asked pointedly.</p><p>“You don’t have the clearance to see Phantom,” the agent said.</p><p>Valerie stared in disbelief. “Are you… are you kidding me?” she asked, finally.</p><p>“No, I am not <em>kidding</em> you,” he said, the air quotation marks clearly audible even though both of his hands remained motionless at his sides.</p><p>“But he’s only in here…” Valerie wiped one hand across her mouth, huffed an incredulous laugh. “You only have him because of me. You said I could see him.”</p><p>The agent canted his head. “We never discussed this.”</p><p>“You,” Valerie waved her hands at the facility around them. “You guys said that. That I’d be able to see him all locked up and behind bars.” She punctuated the words with sharp chops of her hand against the tabletop.</p><p>He didn’t say anything.</p><p>Valerie took a deep breath and flexed her fingers out and back into carefully controlled fists. “I think that after everything, I’ve earned the chance to see him.”</p><p>“Phantom is being kept in a highly restricted area,” he informed her. “Only a handful of our top researchers are allowed access. Even as a fully fledged Agent of the GIW, you wouldn’t have the clearance to see it.”</p><p>“Look,” Valerie said, knuckles going white. “I was the one who brought him in to you. I was <em>promised</em>,” her voice started wavering as she forced each word out slowly, “the chance to see him. And so you’re going to take me to see him.”</p><p>The agent didn’t so much at twitch at her demand.</p><p>“And if you don’t…” she said, eyes darting around the nearly empty room, “then… you can forget this whole thing right now.” She picked up the pen, aggressively tossed it on top of the all-but-complete contract and shoved them back across the table.</p><p>The pages flew across – and off – the highly polished white varnished tabletop.</p><p>He watched them spread haphazardly across the floor and sighed. He bent down to pick them up, silently reordered the pages one at a time, and finally tapped them against the tabletop to settle them back into place.</p><p>Then the agent looked back at Valerie, who was still breathing heavily.</p><p>“And if we arrange to let you see Phantom, you’ll finish the paperwork?” he asked, sliding the contract to her once more.</p><p>Valerie watched him closely, eyes narrowed. “I see him first,” she said.</p><p>“It will be difficult, but we may be able to arrange for a delay in your deployment-“</p><p>“No,” she said, even firmer now. “Not just that I see him before I leave, I see him before I sign <em>anything</em>.”</p><p>His forehead furrowed.</p><p>Her voice was steel now. “He ruined my life. He ruined the lives of so many-” she broke off with difficulty, took a breath to steady herself.</p><p>“He’s the entire reason I’m here,” she said, staring directly at him, “and the entire reason you guys wanted me to join. Well, I was promised that I would see him. And this deal?” she asked, tapping the contract in front of her, “isn’t done yet. So now… now I’m not going to sign anything else or do anything else with you people until I know you keep your promises.”</p><p>He stared at her for a long moment, and seemed to realize that she wasn’t going to be backing down from this any time soon.</p><p>One of his gloved hands massaged his temples. “Fine,” he allowed in a clipped voice. “Wait here, and I’ll… go make a call.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>